Mango Tree
by Leisey
Summary: Jo and Elise's lives change when Jo becomes the opening act on McFly's upcoming tour.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I know I've been a slack writer with all my other stories. But I just had the idea for this one and decided to write a prologue to see if you guys liked it. If you like it, I'll keep going, if not, I'll force myself to write more on my old stories which I've hit major writers block with. The name of the story's not really important, it's just a song I've been listening to a lot lately and decided to put in it there.**

**Please review! Xx**

**Mango Tree**

**Prologue.**

"OI! BITCHFACE! GET UP! ELISE, WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Elise was woken up by her best friend and roommate Joanne's shouts and then the subsequent jumping on her.

"Wazzamatta?" She said groggily, sitting up and shoving Jo off her.

Joanne had long, reddish-brown hair and a wide smile on her face. Her hazel eyes had a look of excitement in them and were rimmed by the blue glasses she occasionally wore when she needed to.

"I have important news!"

Elise blinked a few times and looked at her iPod dock positioned on her bed side table. "News that couldn't wait until at least after seven o'clock on my day off?"

"Yes!"

Elise rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, groaning. "Well?"

"I might be opening for McFly on their latest tour!"

Due her still being half asleep this information didn't quite make the proper connection in Elise's brain. "Wait, what?"

Jo punched Elise in the arm, her reaction clearly not what she wanted. "My manager, Drew, just called. I, Joanne Henderson, might just be the opening act in McFly's – one of the nation's biggest bands – upcoming tour! This could be my big break!"

It finally clicked in Elise's brain.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Thank you for finally catching on!" Jo said, laughing, but her delight was evident. A passionate singer-songwriter, Joanne had been trying to make it successfully in the music industry for quite some time, in which she hadn't had much luck – until now. She'd been trying to get noticed ever since she and Elise moved over to England from Australia two years before. Her manager had discovered Jo while she was busking out the front of a café, and their relationship had started there.

"This is incredible Jo, congratulations!" Elise cried, giving her friend a giant hug.

"Well, nothing's for sure yet, but thanks Leisey."

The two of them continued to have a skitz out on Elise's bed. "Tell me everything," Leisey ordered.

"Well Drew's been trying to get me out there for ages, you know that. The band McFly had lined up for the tour dropped out because their drummer has to have an operation. McFly's been desperately looking for a replacement, but they had this idea of it being someone unknown, so they could become big – that's how McFly became famous, you know, they opened for Busted – and Drew managed to get me an audition to see if I could be the one to open for them!"

Elise was at a loss for words. This was the thing Joanne had wanted for years. Her friend was amazingly talented when it came to music; she wrote all her own songs and had a strong, low pitch voice. Joanne played a range of instruments, the main of which being the piano and guitar. Her style of music leant more towards an acoustic style, but her songs ranged in genre.

"So when's this audition?" Elise asked.

"..Um.. Today.."

"What?"

"It was really last minute," the nerves started to show on Joanne's face. "You'll come with me right?"

"Can I? I mean I'm not audit-"

"-Who cares? Please? I'll need you for moral support." Jo grabbed Elise's hand in her own, her eyes pleading. Leisey smiled.

"Of course I'll come."

* * *

"Oh, I'm going to be sick."

Elise glanced at Jo, who did look a little pale with nerves now that her audition was imminent. It was five to two and Joanne was set to play in front of McFly at two o'clock. She was clutching her guitar case as she glanced around the waiting room. They were surrounded my other hopefuls all warming up and looking just as nerve-wracked as Joanne.

"You'll be fine," Elise encouraged.

"She's right," Jo's manager, Drew, agreed. A confident red headed lady in her forties, Drew had been in the business long enough to know talent when she saw it – and Joanne had it.

"But-"

"Bitch, shut up." Elise cut in, "you'll be fine. You can do this. Just sing – sing like you always do, and when you're in there, if you get nervous, just sing like you're at home with me and we're having our little sing alongs."

Joanne broke into a smile and started doing vocal warm ups once more. In what seemed like to her a far too short a time, her name was being called.

"You're up, baby g." Elise said, giving her a hug.

"I-"

Elise stepped away from Jo and gave her a little push towards the door and the man waiting to take her to see McFly. "Good luck, sweetie pie. We'll be right here when you come out."

Drew gave Joanne a hug also. "Good luck, you'll blow them away, I know it."

Jo took a deep breath and then walked to where the man was waiting. Her stomach was churning. _Stupid nerves_ she thought. _Calm down, Jo, you can do this. You. Can. Do. This._

She barely paid attention to where she was being lead until she found herself in a bare room with nothing but a table in it, sitting at which were Tom Fletcher, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd and their manager, Fletch and a video camera standing on a tripod.

Her breath caught in her throat. _Oh my God._

"Hi!" Tom said cheerfully, giving her a wave. "You must be Joanne, I'm Tom." He introduced the others and Jo's nervousness continued to build. "How are you feeling?"

Before she could ever stop to be professional, she blurted out: "I'm absolutely shitting it right now." _Did I really just say that?_

Tom, Danny, Dougie and Fletch all smiled at her, but Harry actually laughed out loud. Jo looked at him, feeling a blush burn in her cheeks. "I like you already," Harry said. "You're the first person we've seen who sounds _casual_."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Is that an Australian accent?" Danny asked.

Jo nodded, "My best friend and I moved over here two years ago."

"Awesome!" Dougie put in, "We love Australia."

Jo smiled at them, wondering if their easy-going nature was their way of calming her nerves. "So," Fletch spoke up, "What will you be playing for us?"

Joanne got her guitar out of its case as she answered: "Mango Tree by Angus and Julia Stone."

"Alright, go ahead," Tom said, smiling at her encouragingly.

Jo took a deep breath and pictured herself at home, with Elise, sitting on their lounge and playing as both of them sung along. Fletch pressed record on the video camera as she began the song and then started to sing:

"I wish I had a mango tree  
In my backyard  
With you standing next to me  
Take the picture  
From her lips I heard her say  
Can I have you  
Caught up on what to say  
I said you do

I said you do  
I said you do

Through my eyes I can see  
A shooting star  
Weaving its way across the sea  
Somewhere from Mars  
Down the street we would run  
To scratch our names in the path  
Young and free in the sun  
Wheels upon the tar  
I said you do

I said you do  
I said you do  
I said you do.

I wish I had a mango tree  
In my backyard  
With you standing next to me  
Take the picture  
From her lips I heard her say  
Can I have you  
Caught up on what to say  
I said you do

I said you do  
I said you do  
I said you do  
I said you do."

Jo finished the song and fell silent, waiting for their response. Perhaps feeling even more nervous now than when she did when she came in.

They broke in applause.

"Brilliant," Harry said, beaming at her and Jo felt herself grinning at him in response.

"Was that all you planned on showing us?" Fletch asked.

Jo went on to perform some of her original songs and when she had finished, McFly and their manager all looked impressed, making Jo feel over the moon and dare she say it? – Hopeful.

"Well, Joanne-" Tom began.

"-Please, call me Jo." _Urgh! Joanne! Stop interrupting people you're trying to impress! Act professional for once!_

"Well _Jo_," Tom corrected with a smile. "We'll let you go but we'll keep in touch."

"Definitely." Danny agreed.

Jo beamed at them.

"You were awesome," Harry said.

"Really wicked," Dougie agreed, nodding.

Joanne once again felt the blush at her cheeks but her smile refused to leave her face. She tried to speak but it was like she'd forgotten how to talk. "Thank you," she finally got out, unable to think of anything else to say, and with that she left the room.

* * *

"How'd you go?" Elise immediate asked, running to Joanne's side as soon as her friend reappeared, Drew a second behind her.

"I … I think it really went well-"

"-Told you!" Elise interjected.

"I knew it would!" Drew appraised.

"-I mean, I don't want to get my hope up or anything." _Too late. _"But they said they'd keep in touch."

Drew and Elise bombarded her in a hug. "That's wonderful!" Drew cried.

Joanne beamed. "I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling right now," she told them.

They nodded in understanding. "Come on," Drew said, gesturing to the way out. "Celebratory milkshakes on me!"

* * *

A week passed and there was no word from McFly. This made Jo increasingly stressed out and depressed. "They didn't like me," she would say, "I was just imagining they liked me." Or: "Well, I suppose it's back to what I was doing… Busking and hoping Drew can score me something."

Elise tried to keep her friends mood optimistic throughout the week: "You don't know that, by the sounds of it they really liked you. They just probably have to go through the rest of the applications before they decide."

Jo's typical response to this would just be: "Mmm."

Elise would ask Joanne what McFly was like and couldn't help but notice the faint blush that tinted Joanne's cheeks when she described Harry. _Hmmm. Something's going on there. Does my little Jo Jo have a crush on the famous drummer?_ But whenever she would press the issue, Jo would blush even more furiously and deny anything.

Ten days after her audition, Jo was sitting on her and Elise's lounge, idly playing her guitar while Elise was reading _City Of Bones _by Cassandra Clare for perhaps the fiftieth time. The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the loud ring of Joanne's phone from its position on the coffee table. In an instant Jo had grabbed it and was looking at the number displayed on the screen. "I don't recognise the number," Jo told Elise before answering.

Elise watched her friend, feeling a mixture of suspense and excitement. _Please, _she silently begged_, please let this be an accepting phone call._

"Yes, this is Joanne," Jo was saying. Elise couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but she didn't need to. Joanne's eyes widened and her face broke out into an ecstatic smile. Elise felt a flare of pride and excitement as Joanne lent away from the phone to tell her: "Leisey! I did it! I'm opening for McFly!"


	2. Chapter 1

I haven't updated in a loooooooong time, but here is chapter one! Enjoy and please review :)

**Chapter One**

"_Welcome to Super Records!"_

"You fancy her, don't you?" Dougie asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Yes, I do.

"Shut up," Harry said, pushing him aside. "I do not!" That's a lie.

"I think you do," Tom put in. You're right, I do.

"So what if I did – and I'm not saying I do!" Why am I even denying it?

"Nothing," Danny said, grinning. "We just get to pull the mickey out of you." Right, that's why.

Oh well. Might as well tell them.

"I do, maybe kind of fancy her…"

"OHHHHH!" His band mates all shouted, causing Harry to cringe.

"He finally admits it!"

"Harry's in looooooove."

"Harry and Jo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Danny, how old are you?"

"Old enough to know you're crushing on Joanne – big time!"

Harry sighed. They were all at Super Records, waiting for Joanne to arrive for another meeting before the tour starts. The band had been practicing for weeks, along with Joanne and she and the boys had clicked instantly. Jo and Harry had an even closer relationship, their mutual attraction to one another clear to everyone else bar themselves.

"Come off it, Danny," Harry said, determined to get the focus away from him. "We've all seen you ogling Elise."

The Boltoner turned scarlet but didn't try to deny it. "Well, she is nice…"

On numerous practices Joanne had brought her best friend to meet them and to watch. Elise was a short girl with bushy, frizzy, brown hair that she nearly almost always wore up in order to contain it. Like Jo, she wore glasses, but Elise had to wear hers all the time. To McFly, Joanne and Elise seemed like twins. They talked the same, acted the same, had the same sense of humour and even on occasion looked the same. They could tell that the two girls were exceedingly close to one another.

Danny, however, had developed a bond with Elise right away. The two got along like a house on fire, but Harry and his band mates knew that Danny was after something a bit more than friendship.

Tom looked at Dan sternly, "Please tell me you won't do the normal Danny thing and get her into bed and then never talk to her again. Elise is a nice girl and we can't afford to have Joanne pissed at us all tour, and you can tell how protective Jo is of Elise."

Danny looked hurt. "Mate-"

"-Please, Danny. We know you've had a rough time after Georgie and your … flings are your way of coping with that. We just want to see you in a nice, serious relationship again, that's all."

Danny looked down, silent and Tom put a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder. Harry and Dougie moved in closer to offer their support. They knew Danny had been in emotional turmoil after his split with Georgie, and they all wanted him to find someone again.

"I know, guys, I know." Danny murmured.

"Elise could be-" Harry began.

"I know, Hazz."

"We just want to see you happy, Dan." Dougie put in seriously, before breaking the tension with a wide smile. "What is it with you two?" He said, looking at Dan and Harry, "I'm blissfully happy with Tilly, Tom's got Mel and the two McFly members who are usually top game with the ladies are single!"

"Thanks for making us feel better, Doug." Harry said, taking a shove at the bassist.

Dougie stepped out of his reach. "I'm just calling it like a see it!"

"Right!" said Tom, "Let's get our act together, Jo'll be here any minute!"

* * *

"Please come with me!"

"Jo, I have to work, I can't just follow you around the country being a groupie."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, y-"

"Jo! I need money. I can't stop working."

"Pleaseeeeeee."

"Jo, you'll be off on a tour bus or whatever. I'll be here, I'll still need to pay the bills and you know, the normal costs of living in one's apartment."

Jo sighed in defeat, "Fineeeee. But you're coming to see us at Wembly!"

"Of course I am, I just can't go gallivanting around the country with you … despite the fact that that would be awesome."

"…. And you'd be with Danny?" Jo teased.

"Shut up, don't even go there!"

"You so like him!"

"You so like Harry!"

"Maybe…"

"Don't 'maybe' me! I can tell. You so do, and he likes you too."

"Oh and you can tell that too can you?"

"Yep!"

Jo changed the topic instantly. "So you're coming on tour with us, right?"

"What? Jo. I can't. Please don't make it harder to resist. I want to go, but I can't."

Jo huffed and stood up. "Alright, alright. But I'm off to another meeting. I'll be back later."

"What? It's like five o'clock in the afternoon, why are you having one so late? They're usually in the morning."

"They had practice today."

"Without you?"

"Without me. I'm not an actual member of McFly, you know." Jo grabbed her handbag off the kitchen bench as she walked to their front door.

"Have fun!"

"Bye!" She called, "This conversation isn't over!"

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun with Harry!" Elise teased.

"I'll give Danny your love!" She called back and then walked out the door, a plan already in her mind – McFly just had to agree to it.

* * *

"You're… You're signing me?" Jo had to repeat it, just to be sure she'd heard them right. She sat at a table in meeting room with McFly, Fletch and Drew, her mouth open in wonder. They'd been there for hours, finalising tour details. Jo had been planning to ask them about her idea, but this little bit of information stumped her.

"Well," Fletch said, sliding over a bunch of paper across the table to her. "If you sign this contract, you will be."

McFly were beaming at her, wordlessly she turned to her manager. "Did you know about this?"

Drew smiled and nodded. "Surprise!"

"What do you say, Jo? Want to be a part of Super Records?" Harry asked.

Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!

Her mouth didn't seem to be able to convey that, however. "I-uh-um-yes please." Yes please? Really, Joanne? Really?

They all laughed good naturedly at her, someone handed her a pen and the negotiations where underway, ultimately ending in Jo joining Super Records and being paid a fair amount of money.

"Welcome to Super Records!" Tom said, "Now, we're going to have to organise time for you to come in an record some songs before the tour, and a photo shoot as well, it'd be good for you to have some merch to sell. We'll get people on right away. Hmm, you might need an assistant for this tour as well, Drew can't do everything..."

It was so perfect Jo nearly laughed out loud. "Actually, about that…"

* * *

Elise was feeling quite nice and warm and snuggly. It had gotten to about 7:30 and quite cold, so she'd had a nice long, hot shower and was now dressed in her favourite pyjamas – navy blue tights with Snoopy on them, with a pink and red striped Snoopy, Joe-Cool t-shirt and her new, long, light blue dressing gown. Her hair was up wet and messily in a bun, and she was lying on the lounge, a cup of tea beside her, immersed in Cassandra Clare's City Of Ashes.

Joanne still hadn't gotten back from her meeting, but Elise assumed it was important if it was taking this long.

Just as she thought about it, there was the familiar sound of Jo opening their apartment door and the call of: "I'm home, douche!"

Someone laughed: "Douche?"

"She's such a douche." Jo replied, to which was greeted with laughter from numerous voices.

Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry are here. Elise thought, and then looked down at her pyjamas. Fuuuuuck. Oh well, embrace it, Elise.

"Where are you, bitch? We have company!"

Leisey stood up, closing her book and placing it on the coffee table. "Right here, bitch." She looked at McFly who was all dressed very smart looking, and then looked down at herself once more. "I look fantastic – thanks for the warning, Joanne."

They laughed. "You look fine," Danny said.

"Yeah, we don't mind." Tom said, "I'd rather be in my dressing gown right now."

"Are you kidding?" Jo said, "She looks like an old grandma."

"I'd still rather be warm, snuggly and comfortable in my dressing gown." Tom said.

The boys laughed at him, knowing this was true. "You're such a dork," Harry said.

"Fine!" Tom said, walking over to Elise. "We dorks will just go have fun without you!"

They went to walk off but Jo just had to tell her friend her big news.

"Never mind that!" Jo said, running up to Elise. "They signed me to Super Records!"

"What? Congratulations!" She gave her friend a big hug and they jumped up and down for a bit, before remembering McFly was actually standing right there.

"Questionnnnn!" Dougie said in a silly voice.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your loo?"

"Down the hall and first door on the right," Jo directed and Dougie walked out of the room.

"Questionnnnnn!" Harry said in the same voice Dougie had seconds before.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you guys insult each other like that? I've noticed it before – 'bitch,' 'douche.' I mean are you just like us, where you like to insult each other for no apparent reason, or…?"

Elise and Jo looked at each other and shrugged, "We just do," Jo said, "We've been like that since high school."

"Questionnnnnnn!" Elise said like Harry and Dougie.

"Yeah?" Jo said once more.

"Not meaning to be rude and not that I don't enjoy your guys company… but why are you here? Should I be changing, or…?"

"We're celebrating!" Danny said, a cute grin on his face that Elise tried not blush over.

"My being signed to a label and your new employment!" Jo said.

"…Wait what? My new what?"

"Employment. You're now our assistant for the tour – you said you wanted to come and now you can!"

"I … what?"

Jo punched her in the arm, "What's with you and not registering good news right away? You get to come on tour with us, being our personal assistant – which probably just means getting us coffee."

"But what about my job?"

"We already talked it over with your boss – you quit."

"What?"

Tom intervened, "Jo told us you wanted to come on tour with us, but had to work. Jo needed an assistant for the tour, and we decided we needed one too, so if you were our assistant it'd be the perfect solution to our problems."

"But what about after the tour?"

"We're a famous band and an up-and-coming superstar," Danny said, smiling cockily, "We're going to need someone to tell us what to do."

A huge smile crept onto Elise's face at the idea of being the Jo and the band's personal assistant, never having to wait tables again. "So I get to be your assistant, for like, ever?"

"Pretty much," Jo said, beaming as well at the sight of Elise's excitement.

"That's …. AWESOME!"

They all cheered and Dougie came running back into the room, smelling suspiciously of the girls pine air freshener. "Awww!" He whined, "you told her without me!"

"You're the one who went to the loo, mate." Harry said.

"I had to poo!"

Everyone groaned and Dougie laughed. "Mate," Tom said, crinkling his nose in disgust. "Way too much information."

"Our poor toilet," Elise said, half groaning, half laughing.

"Moving swiftly along," Jo said, "Who's hungry?"

* * *

They'd all gotten pizza delivered and were now pigging out in Elise and Jo's lounge room, with the music channel playing softly in the background.

"So, what does being an assistant entail?" Elise asked.

"You're now our personal slave!" Danny exclaimed from his position next to her. He had his arms resting along the back of the lounge he and Elise were sitting on and his legs up on the coffee table, near the pizza.

She laughed at him, "I'm sure there's some law against that."

"The Government'll never know!"

"They will if I go tell them."

"Well then, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You'll never be able to dob us in."

The others watched this exchange with knowing smiles. They're so into each other, Jo thought as Elise told Danny to move his feet away from the food and he obeyed instantly.

"Despite what the Boltoner says," said Tom, and Elise tore her eyes away from Danny's to look at him. "Being our assistant won't be slave work. Jo's right – you'll probably be getting us a lot of coffee. But you're also the one responsible for helping us out with clerical stuff, making sure we're doing the right thing on the right day, keeping us in line. You and Fletch will be working together in that sense."

Elise nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face. "What did my boss say when you quit on behalf?"

"Well, she wasn't impressed." said Jo, "but I was backed by McFly, and Fletch is a very good arguer. He calmed Sandra down."

"Yeah, and now his 16 year old niece has your job there," came Harry.

"Really?"

"Yep, everybody wins!" said Jo.

"I'm so excited, I can't believe it!" Leisey said, beaming.

"Believe it," Dougie said, taking a bite of pizza. "Oh my God, this pizza is incredible."

They laughed at him, shaking their heads.

"Save some for us, you pig!" Harry said, pushing Dougie to the side.

"There's like five boxes there!"

"Yeah, I want some of that one!" Harry said, pointing to the slice in Dougie's hands. "You've scarfed down half the supreme already!"

"Harry, could you please pass me some of the Mexican?" Jo asked.

Harry turned from his assault on Dougie and smiled at Jo, before grabbing her a piece and putting it on her plate.

"Thanks."

"No worries."

There was a slight pause as they both just looked at each other and then turned away, blushing. Elise saw it and smiled. Danny leant in to whisper in her ear: "Did you see that?"

Wordlessly, Elise nodded.

Tom and Dougie, preoccupied by pizza, did not pick up on the Harry and Jo moment, but Elise and Danny did.

She turned to whisper in his: "They were totally eye-fucking each other."

Danny snorted; a loud I-can't-just-believe-you-said-that/that's-hilarious guffaw.

Everyone looked in their direction to find Elise and Danny quite close to one another.

"What's so funny?" Tom asked shrewdly, eyeing their position.

"I-uh-Elise-"Danny began.

"I said-uh-funny-" Elise said at the same time.

"Nothing!" They chorused.

"Sure," Jo said, disbelieving.

"I'm just funny, that's all," Elise said, moving away from Danny.

Danny didn't want her to move, but he didn't know what to say to make her stay without getting scrutiny from their friends. If anything he just wanted to go up to Elise and kiss her, but he knew that would risk the friendship they had, and he didn't want to do that, especially with the tour eminent.

He glanced at Elise, but her face relayed no sign of what Danny was feeling and his heart sank. Maybe she doesn't like me after all. Maybe I was just imaging she was.

For Elise's part, she was trying very hard not to show any of her feelings. Don't throw yourself at Danny! Don't throw yourself at Danny! Don't throw yourself at Danny! Change the subject – quick!

"So, uh, when do I start being your assistant?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," Dougie replied, taking another huge bite of pizza.

"Oh wow – okay – what time?"

"Nine o'clock at Super Records HQ!" Tom answered brightly.

"Is there a dress code, or…?"

"Nah," Harry said, "Just, like, smart casual clothes."

"Right… I'm so excited! But – I've never done anything like this before."

"Pssh, it'll be easy." Jo said.

"Speak for yourself," came Danny, "I've got a looooong list filled with stuff for the slave to do."

"The Slave will spit in your coffee if you call her that again," Elise jokingly threatened.

"And what's on your list anyway Dan?" Tom asked, "Number one: tell Danny he's awesome at least three times a day, number two: ignore Danny's loud and weird laugh, number three: always have food available for Danny…"

"You looked at it!"

"I did not! I just know you waaaaaay too well."

Everyone laughed and continued to each their pizza, eventually though, it was time for McFly to go home.

"See you bright and early tomorrow morning!" Tom said cheerfully as he gave Elise a hug on the way out.

"Tom, I don't think nine o'clock counts as 'bright and early'" Harry said as he stepped away from hugging Joanne.

"For Elise it does," Jo laughed.

"Shut up!" Came Elise.

"See you tomorrow, slave!" Danny laughed.

"Spitting in your coffee, master!" She shot back.

The boys all said their goodbyes and left, leaving Jo and Elise to chat amongst themselves before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

Two updates in one day? What even?

**Chapter Two**

"Elise Lachmund, reporting for duty!" She said as she stood in front of McFly at Super Records the next morning.

"Ohh, so she _could_ get up at this hour," Harry joked.

Elise merely put her hands on her hips and shot him a look.

"Tsk tsk," he said, shaking his head, "getting off on the wrong foot to your boss already."

Leisey tried to think of something to say back to that and came up with nothing. She laughed, and McFly joined in.

"Right!" Danny said, standing up, "Time to take you on a tour."

He gave a pointed look to the rest of his band mates.

"What?" said Tom. "Oh! Right! Yes, well, Doug, Harry and I need to get started in the recording room-"

"-We do?" Harry and Dougie chorused.

"Yes. We do." Tom said forcibly. "So, Leise, Danny will show you around.

"Ohh, right." Harry said, catching on. "Yeah, come on Doug."

Dougie grinned, and winked at Danny. "Yeah, sure. Come on broskis. We'll leave these two lovebirds alone."

Danny and Elise turned scarlet as Tom, Dougie and Harry left the room. An awkward silence followed as they were by themselves.

"Right!" Said Danny.

"Yes!" Said Elise.

"Tour time."

"Mmhm."

"…. Okay. Follow me!"

Danny led her around the building, pointing out 'important' rooms as they went – "this is the lounge, we hang out and eat here." "This is the games room for when we get bored." – He also showed her the 'not so as important rooms' – "This is your office, you organise our lives from here." "This is our meeting room where we talk about stuff." – Elise couldn't help but laugh at his sense of priorities.

"Am I supposed to be professional?" She asked halfway through the tour. "Should I be calling you Mr Jones?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, no. If you were someone we didn't know, I'd say yeah, but you're not."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Miss Sarcastic."

The tour ended at the return to Elise's office, which was situated right next to the boys 'hanging out' room as Danny put it, where Fletch was there to show her the basics of what she needed to do.

"Thanks Danny," she said.

He smiled, "No worries. I've gotta go to the recording studio now, but I'm sure we'll be needing you soon." He gave her a quick hug and then left.

Elise took a deep breath and turned to Fletch; he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Let's get to work," he said.

* * *

Joanne was walking through Super Records, looking for her friends. They had a photo shoot that afternoon and Jo decided to arrive a little early to see how Elise was settling in. It took a bit of wandering, but she finally found an office door with a makeshift sign on the front saying: _Elise Lachmund: Personal assistant._

She opened it to find Elise typing on a computer, a frown of concentration on her face, which was broken when she looked up to see her friend. Leisey beamed at her.

"Good! You're here!" She quickly fiddled with the computer and then jumped up, grabbing her bag, phone and a clipboard with a stack of papers on it as she went. "Time to go."

"I like your sign," Jo laughed, pointing at the door.

Elise grinned, "Shut up, they said I was going to get a new one in a couple of days."

She herded Joanne out the door and set of down the hall at a very brisk pace – a very unlike Elise characteristic.

"I see you're settling in well," Jo said proudly.

Leisey continued to smile, "Oh Jo, I love it! Thank you so much!"

Jo paused her friend to give her a quick hug, "You're welcome sweetie."

"Thank you," Elise said again.

They set off once more and Jo was mildly impressed Elise knew where she was going. Jo had been here dozens of times, and she was still a bit unsure. Elise, on the other hand, seemed to be turning corners without the slightest hesitation. _Then again, _Jo thought grudgingly, _Elise has always prided herself about having a good sense of direction._

As she walked, Elise was dialling a phone. After a few seconds, she began talking. "Hi, I'd like to order six medium cappuccinos, take away please. Three with two sugars in them. A hot chocolate – same size, thank you – annnnd" Elise paused to look at Jo, mouthing 'coffee?' Jo nodded, mouthing 'chai latte' back. "A chai latte, too thanks. Yes, same size. No, that's all. Take away, yep. Okay, thank you."

She hung up the phone and Jo stared at her incredulously. "How many coffees do you _need_?"

"Four for the boys, one for Fletch, one for Drew, a hot chocolate for me and a chai latte for you – hey! That rhymed!"

Jo laughed at her, before patting Elise on the back. "I'm kind of impressed. You had that coffee order down – you even knew _my_ managers order!"

Leisey grinned, "Thanks broskis, but Tom drilled that order into me this morning – that man lives for coffee."

"Is that a new phone?" Jo asked, eying the one Elise had taken the order on.

"Yep! It's my 'personal assistant' perk!"

They were now in a corridor Jo recognised and Elise led her into the recording room. McFly and Fletch were all standing at the controls, listening to a playback. They all looked up as the girls walked in and a chorus of 'Hey!' greeted them.

Elise consulted her clipboard, "Alright kiddies, time to go!"

Fletch looked at his watch, "She's right. Come on boys, it's time for your photo shoot."

"Coffee?" Tom asked Elise.

"Already ordered, we can pick it up on the way."

Tom beamed and gave her a hug. "Best. Personal. Assistant. Ever!"

"We've never _had_ a personal assistant before," Harry pointed out.

"Whatever, she organised the coffee without being asked – that makes her the best."

"That should go on the plaque on my door," said Leisey. "Elise Lachmund: Best Personal Assistant Ever."

The others laughed and finished what they were doing at the controls and followed her out of the room. Elise and Fletch led them out into the car park, explaining to Jo along the way that Drew would meet them out the front of the photography studio.

Piling into one big van, Fletch drove them to the nearest Starbucks, where Elise got out to get everyone's drinks – "Best. Personal. Assistant. Ever!" Tom repeated – before they all arrived at the studio.

Drew was waiting out the front, "Hello darling!" She said, giving Jo a hug. "Ready for your first photo shoot under a major label?"

Jo could only nod her head and grin ecstatically.

The next few hours were a blur of makeup, wardrobe changes and camera flashes. McFly got numerous band shots, and well as a few promotional photos with Joanne in them. Those photos was of the group laughing and playing instruments together, which in Elise's opinion (not that see had any skill in photography) thought looked ten times better than the serious shots of the artists.

For her part, Elise spent the time rushing around getting whatever Jo or the boys needed, whilst working with Drew and Fletch to program their schedule into her new phone. It was tiring work, all the running about, but it was the best first day of work she'd ever had.

After the photo shoot, it was back to Super Records to have a meeting about merchandise, after which both Elise and Jo were able to head home.

"So, how did you like work?" Jo asked once they were back in their apartment and relaxing in the lounge room.

"It was awesome – I love it. It was really easy to get the hang of, but oh my god! So much rushing!"

"That would be torture for you, wouldn't it Fatty?" Jo teased.

"Oh shut up."

"You shouldn't talk to your boss like that, Elise!"

"We're not at work right now,"

"Doesn't matter!" Jo said in her joking voice, "You're fired. Gone. Couldn't even last two days, disgraceful."

"You done?"

"Not even close – think of it as you're being let go … your department's being downsized … you're part of an outplacement … we're going in a different direction … we're not picking up your option. Take your pick. I got more."

"Okay, now you're just quoting _The Emperor's New Groove,_" Elise said, laughing.

"DISHONOUR! Dishonour on you whole family! Dishonour on you! Dishonour on your cow!"

"And now _Mulan._"

"Hey, that movie's great."

The girls then busted out in 'I'll Make A Man Out Of You' before getting up to go make something for dinner. As they did, Elise asked, "So, how are you and Harry going?"

Joanne nearly dropped the knife she just gotten out of the draw, "What?"

"Don't act dumb to me, I see what's going on between you two."

"Nothing, there's nothing going on, Leise."

"Nothing _yet_,"

Joanne had begun blushing, confirming Elise's suspicions. "Do you want something to happen?" She asked.

Jo hesitated before blurting out "Yes! So fucking much, yes, but.."

"But?"

"… I'm not sure if he feels the same."

"Sweetie, he totally does, I can tell. You know how I and Danny laughed the other day and we looked all suspicious?"

"Yeah,"

"That was at you and Harry. You two had a moment-"

"-We didn't-"

"-You did. And Danny was like 'Did you see that?' and I said that you two were totally eye fucking each other."

"Elise!"

"What? It was true! So not only do I see the chemistry, but Danny does too."

"Speaking of Danny, what's going on with you and him?"

Now it was Elise's turn to go scarlet, "Nothing," she said quickly.

"Pfft, whatever! We _all_ see the chemistry!"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Me, Harry, Tom, Dougie – shit, I bet Fletch and Drew can see it. A stranger walking down the street could see that you and Danny are into each other!"

"Yeah, well…."

"Well, what?"

"I don't know how he feels, but I know how Harry about you! So.."

"So?"

"We'll just both have to wait and see."

* * *

"So, Jo, are you and Elise going to be staying on the tour bus with us?" Harry asked at another meeting a few days later. _Please say yes, please say yes._

Jo's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she turned to look at Elise, "We hadn't really thought about it."

"The tour bus is great!" Danny put in, catching on to where Harry was going. "We watch movies, eat, play video games."

Elise and Jo smiled, it sounded like whatever they did when they had a day off together.

"I mean, we do stay in hotels," Harry said, "but the tour bus gets us there."

"The bus is bitchin'" Dougie said, "It's like home away from home."

"We love it," Tom finished.

Elise and Jo looked at each other, having a silent conversation. If they went of the tour bus, it would be more time to get to know the boys, more time to get closer to a particular two McFly members.

"We're in!" The girls chorused.

McFly cheered. Their tour was looking even better.

* * *

"Alright, Jones," Harry said. "We need a plan, or something. These girls are going to drive us mad all tour."

Danny nodded. Whenever he and Harry were alone together, they discussed their Jo and Elise problem. "Any progress?"

"Sort of, we always talk. But I can't handle myself I just want to…" He searched for the right word and found none, adding to his frustration, "_Do_ things to her, _with_ her!"

Normally the boys might find it a tad embarrassing talking about their feelings, but they ignored this. They needed to talk to someone about it, so they'd talk to each other.

"I understand, mate," Danny said. "By the way, Elise had picked up on your Joanne feelings."

Harry looked aghast, "Great. That makes me feel so much better."

"Buuuut, she said the feeling was mutual. She could tell Jo likes you too."

Harry's eyes lit up, but the fire died quickly. "But I don't want to do anything right now, if it doesn't work out – the tour's ruined."

Danny nodded, an uncharacteristic forlorn look on his face. "I know, and yet I can't help but want to go and talk to her."

Harry nodded as well, "I know. I'm trying self-control, but it really, _really_ sucks."

* * *

Elise was in the 'hanging out' room. She was on her break, and enjoying a nice chocolate milkshake and reading a book she'd brought from home – Cassandra Clare's _City Of Glass_ – in the peace and quiet. But after a week of working a Super Records, she should have known that peace and quiet doesn't last.

"Hey Leise!" Danny said, trooping in and falling into the lounge beside her. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," she said turning a page. "You?"

"Fine," he said, watching her read. Her eyes skimmed over the page at an incredible pace. "You read _really_ fast, you know that?"

With a laugh, she shut the book and turned to him, "Was there anything you needed, Danny?"

"Not really, I just wanted to hang out with you, but if you're reading-"

He got up to leave, but Elise pulled him back down. "It's a book I've read a thousand times before."

"Oh, okay, awesome." A silence grew between them as Danny didn't really know what to say now he had her undivided attention. "So, uh, the tour starts next week, you excited?"

Elise didn't really need to reply, the excitement was evident in her eyes as soon as Danny brought the topic up. "Yes! I mean, I love going to concerts, I've been to heaps of them. But being backstage, being the performer's personal assistant – basically being _paid_ to go to a concert. It's freaking awesome!"

He laughed, "It really is the best – we love tours."

"Do you ever get nervous?"

"Not as much anymore, it's more the feeling of excitement to be on stage. But I think nerves are a good thing, they make you want to do well."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You've performed on stage?"

"I used to drama at school – I mean, that was a long time ago, but I used to get nervous."

"Do you sing?"

"I love singing, but I'm not like you boys or Jo. I can't actually sing well, I'm tone deaf."

"I'm sure you're not."

"No, no, I seriously can't sing – I only sing for enjoyment."

"Go on, sing then."

She laughed, "No, I'll kill your ear drums – you kinda need those."

"Come onnnnnn!"

"Nup!"

"Please?"

"No way,"

He pouted and Elise laughed, just as Elise's phone went off. "Oh, break time's over."

"But I only just got here!" Danny protested.

She laughed, "Sorry Dan, I gotta go see Fletch. We're finalising your hotels for the tour."

She stood up, put her phone back in her pocket, tucked her book under her arm and grabbed her milkshake. "It was nice talking to you, Danny." She kissed him on the forehead and then walked out.

"Yeah," Danny said to an empty room. "It was."

* * *

Harry was having a hard time focusing on the drums, when all he wanted to do was walk up to the girl singing the lead and kiss her.

McFly and Jo were practicing again. Even though McFly weren't the ones who would be playing with Jo at the concerts, for today they didn't worry about getting Jo's band in, offering to play for her themselves.

But Harry just wasn't focused.

When the song finished, Tom looked at him in concern, "You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, just tired," Harry lied. The perfect cover story.

Tom nodded, "We've been really busy for these past few weeks, I think it's catching up to all of us."

Dougie, Jo and Danny murmured in agreement. _Yeahhhh, that's totally it._

"Sorry guys," Harry apologised, "I'll pull myself together."

The others nodded and they started the next song.

When the session finished, Harry purposely fiddled with the drums while his band mates left, needing some alone time to get his act together. He couldn't be so distracted on the tour.

Except his distraction decided to stay behind too. "Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Jo asked.

He looked up at her from his seat at the drums. "Not really," he blurted. _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

"What's wrong?" It almost hurt to hear the concern in Jo's voice. How was he supposed to make it through the tour?"

"I'm just stressed, I guess." _Please don't ask why._

"Why?"

_Dammit. _"I just stuffed up today, a bit. I don't want to do that on tour."

Jo laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "For one," she said, "You won't be playing _my_ songs on the tour, so you don't need to worry about that. And two, you're _Harry Judd! _You'll be fine! And even if you do stuff up, the fans won't notice because they'll be so over the moon they're actually seeing you live."

He stood up and smiled; now looking down at her because of his superior height. "Thanks Jo."

"You're welcome," she said, and then stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

Harry tensed all over. Not because he didn't want her to do it, but because he wanted to do so much more that it was a test of his self-control. _I can't get distracted, but I can't handle this._

Jo noticed his reaction and pulled back, embarrassment and hurt flashing across her face. "Harry, I'm sorry-"

"-No."

Now anger toned her voice, "Well, I'm sorry for trying to comfort you. If I knew that's how you were going to react, I wouldn't have bothered! I thought we were on better terms but-"

"-No."

"No what, Harry?"

"That's not my problem!"

"Then what is your problem?"

"You!" The word slipped out and Jo gasped.

"Fine," she said, turning away to walk out the door, trying to keep it together until she was far enough from Harry to break down.

"-No!" Harry repeated from behind her. "That's not it!"

"Save it, Harry,"

"-No!" He grabbed her hand and spun her around. He was so close to her, an intensity burning in his eyes that surprised her. Jo barely had time to register that before Harry bent down to kiss her fiercely.

At first she tensed with shock, but then melted in his arms and kissed back. It felt just as amazing as both Harry and Jo had imagined it. They clung to each other, Jo's hand playing in Harry's hair, like she'd wanted to for so long, Harry's arms pulling her even closer to him. When they finally separated, they stayed in each other's arms, their faces centimetres from each other.

Harry spoke first, "I'm sorry, for acting like a prick just then. I was trying to control myself, control what I was feeling, so I didn't ruin the tour. Thinking about you was such a distraction, but I couldn't help-"

Jo silenced him with a kiss; he didn't need to explain himself.

* * *

Elise was walking back to her office when Danny stopped her in the hall.

"I can give you singing lessons," he said.

"Huh?"

"You said you love singing but can't sing well – I can give you singing lessons. I _want_ to give you singing lessons."

He smiled at her, and Elise hoped she didn't start blushing. She returned the grin, "I'd love to!"

"Great! How about at my place this afternoon?"

"Sounds awesome."

"Four o'clock? We can leave here together."

"Sure!"

"Wicked," he said, "I can't wait."

With that he kissed her on the forehead like she did to him hours before and walked off. Leaving Elise staring after him, somewhat feeling like she'd just been asked out on a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Twiflyprincess, for being the first person to review this story and to timelordpotters, for giving me the best review I've ever received and inspiring me to finish this chapter that I had given up on months ago.  
**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_"I'm trying to hide the fact I'm swooning like an idiot."_

Elise was a little concerned when Joanne walked into her office later that day.

"What's with the face?" She asked.

"What face?" Jo replied, unable to stop smiling.

"That one, you're smiling so much you almost look … dopey."

Jo swooned, "Harry kissed meeeeeee!"

Elise gaped at her before jumping up, running around her desk and crash tackling Jo in a hug. "Jooooo! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you! Give me details!"

Jo quickly filled her in and the two of them had a skitz out in Elise's office. "So, Joanne Judd, eh?" Leisey teased.

"Hey, whoa. Slow down, Jones."

"Jones?"

"Jones."

"Contradictory."

"Truthful."

"Doubtful."

"Why?"

Elise faltered, "Okay no, Danny asked me to go around his house this afternoon – he's giving me singing lessons."

"Singing lessons?" Jo broke out into a smile when Elise nodded in reply, "That's cute as!"

"Yeahhhh," Elise had now taken up Jo's swooning expression.

"You definitely need them," Jo joked, "I don't know how many times I've listen to you sing, then had to bring the pitch down a few knots and try and convert it into a tune I actually recognise."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know I can't sing – but Danny is going to teach me."

"Why you no let me teach you?"

This stumped Elise, "You know, I never really thought about it."

Jo grinned, "And yet you jumped at the chance to be taught by Danny? Methinks your mouth is going to be doing something other than singing this afternoon."

"'Methinks?' I think you've been spending too much time with Dougie. You're starting to sound like him."

"I love the way you're avoiding the topic."

Elise blushed, "Okay, so yes, I did jump at the chance, but whatever."

"Where are you guys practicing?"

"His place."

Jo raised her eyebrows and a wicked grin crept onto her face, "Not here at the recording studio? Leisey, me _definitely_ thinks you won't be singing this afternoon."

Elise's blush increased, "Shut up! Just – gah."

Jo laughed, "I hope you have fun, sweetie. Regardless of what you actually get up to."

Leisey gave her a hug and then gently shoved Jo towards her office door. "Thank you, but now get out of here, I've got work to do. Go snog your boyfriend."

At that Jo paused, "'Boyfriend.' Huh. You know, we never really established if we were a couple, it was just a make out fest."

"I'm sure you are – I see the way he looks at you."

"Since when are you a relationship expert?"

"Don't doubt me, my wisdom is infinite!"

Jo snorted, "More like your stomach is."

Elise managed to get Jo out of her office and into the hall. "Mate," she said, "It's a bottomless pit, and like it my wisdom is endless."

Jo laughed, "That's debatable."

Elise gave her a stern look, "Just go talk to Harry. And when I get home this afternoon we'll have a massive gossip session about our days."

Jo couldn't help it, "Who's says your coming home tonight?"

Elise didn't bother to reply, she just shut her office door in Joanne's face. Jo couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Elise's personal assistant sign hadn't been changed.

"Go find Harry!" Elise's muffled voice came through the door.

Not bothering to comment, Jo went in search of her assumed boyfriend.

* * *

She found him in the 'hanging out' room. Thankfully, he was alone.

Jo found herself suddenly nervous and could feel a blush burning her cheeks. _Great._

"Heyyy, Harry," she said. Even her voice came out sounding nervous. _Even better._

Harry automatically broke out in a smile when he saw her and jumped up, "Hey, beautiful."

Jo's thoughts flew: _He called me beautiful! Does that mean we're a couple? It sounds like a couple term. Oh shit, he's looking at me and I haven't said anything. Speak now, say something – anything!_

"Heeyyyyy." _Oh well done, Joanne._ Her inner voice was incredibly sarcastic.

Harry walked over to her, wrapped him arms around her and bent down to give her a kiss. Jo responded automatically, lacing her arms around him and kissing back.

In between kisses, she spoke: "That's what I came to – talk to you – about – we didn't – I mean – are we a couple?"

Harry leant back, a smile playing on his lips. "I just assumed we were when you kissed me back."

"Well so did I – but then Elise mentioned you being my boyfriend and I realised we didn't actually estab-"

Harry broke her off with a kiss, "Think of it this way," he said when he pulled away, "I will personally punch anyone in the nose who tries to steal my girlfriend away from me."

"Your girlfriend would have already done that first."

Harry chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. "Boyfriend," Jo said, testing the word out.

He smiled, "Girlfriend."

Anything Joanne was going to say in reply was lost as Harry leant in again, completely distracting her from any coherent thought.

* * *

Elise was a bundle of excited nerves as she waited for Danny outside her office that afternoon.

_Relax, Elise. It's just some singing lessons._

She jolted when he appeared down the hall. He waved when he saw her and an ecstatic smile grew on Elise's face.

_Calm down. Act normal._

"Hey, Leise." Danny said when he reached her, "You ready to go?"

"Waiting on you, bud." _Good job, Elise. You actually sounded okay._

"Great, follow me."

He led her down the hall and to the front of the building. A comfortable silence grew between them, but Elise wasn't tempted to break it. She was a firm believer that you had a good relationship with someone if you could comfortably spend time with them without saying a word.

For Danny's part, he wasn't used to being quiet, but didn't want to break the silence._ Is it a test? _He wondered. _Should I say something? Does she like silence? I have to say _something_-_

"You're awfully quiet," he said. _Oh, absolute winner, Dan. _

She smiled, and Danny felt better instantly. "Sorry, was just seeing how long you could go without talking."

"Why?"

She explained her 'comfortable silence' philosophy and Danny's face fell. "Guess I failed, huh?"

Elise stopped walking and looked at Danny seriously, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Danny. It was just a silence, don't worry-"

"-But I didn't-"

"-Danny. You're fine. I'm not going to hate you just because you couldn't keep quiet." She smiled and shook her head, like he was being ridiculous. "I'm used to spending a lot of time being quiet. I read a lot, I write a lot, I watch a lot of movies, I spend a lot of time alone – that equals quiet. Jo and I just like silence and solitude sometimes. But don't let that fool you, normally we're our loud, insane selves."

Danny smiled, "Hey," he said, "We McFly boys like to be alone sometimes too. I write songs alone."

"See? Everyone likes to be alone sometimes."

Danny threw his arms around Elise's shoulders, "Well, I hope you're feeling the opposite this afternoon!"

She smiled at him, trying not to look hysterical at the fact he had his arm around her. "As a matter of face, Mr Jones," she said as they continued walking and she put her arm around his shoulders, "I am."

* * *

"Mind the mess," Danny said as he let her into his flat.

Elise looked around Danny's apartment. It was a lot cleaner than he made it out to be. They were standing in his front doorway, which lead into his lounge room. Danny's gaming consoles were positioned below the TV, which numerous games and DVDs were in the shelves next to his flat screen TV.

"Oh, dude!" She said, walking over to the TV and checking it all out, "I am so whooping your arse at _Mario Kart_!"

He laughed, "Are we, or are we not here to teach you how to sing?"

She stepped away from the TV. "We are. But I am whooping your arse afterwards!"

Danny dumped his wallet, phone and keys on his coffee table and then led her to his practicing room. To Elise, it seemed like half a study, half a recording studio. There was a desk with a computer, but there was also numerous microphones, a keyboard, amps, guitars and cords and leads going everywhere. There was paper all over the floor, some pages had Danny's writing on them – lyrics he'd thought of and hurriedly written them down, others were just random scrap paper that had accumulated into one big mess. There was a bookshelf filled with writing books and autobiographies of famous musicians – _Danny reads?!_ Elise thought – and a comfortable looking two seater lounge tucked up in the study's corner.

Elise took it all in as Danny picked up an acoustic guitar and sat on the lounge. "You read?" She asked, voicing her previous thought.

"Not much," he said, plucking at the strings. "Most of those books were gifts; I've never really been a big reader."

"Oh." Elise pushed down her feeling of disappointment and joined Danny on the lounge. "So, let's get started. What do we do first, Sifu Danny?"

He laughed, "First, we do vocal warm ups."

* * *

Two hours later, Danny decided it would be time to finish.

"One last go through, and we'll stop, okay?"

"Okay," Elise had been having a ball, and Danny had turned out to be a very patient and helpful teacher. She had felt very shy and self-conscious in front of him when they first started, but even in those quick two hours, Elise thought there was the slightest improvement on her voice. She'd been playing along with Danny on his keyboard, for she knew how to play the piano well and she and Danny had been playing duets together all afternoon.

Danny began the song, she readied herself at the keyboard and Danny began to sing.

"I wonder what it's like to be loved by you

I wonder what it's like to be home

And I don't walk when there's a stone in my shoe

All I know, that in time I'll be fine…"

Elise joined in during the first chorused and the two of them harmonised for the remainder of the song. We they finished, Danny strummed his guitar in excitement a couple of times, cheered and gave Elise a high five.

"You did great!" He said, resting his guitar on the side of the lounge.

"Thanks, Dan," she said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"You hungry?" he asked, getting up.

She laughed, "I'm always hungry."

He laughed along with her and led her back out to the kitchen. "I really do appreciate you doing this though, Danny." Elise said as they went. "It's been fun – I've always just put my singing down as horrible and left it at that."

"Hey, no problem," he said, "and your singing wasn't horrible. You had moments of being on pitch without my help."

Elise scoffed, "Yeah, just 'moments,'"

"But you improved."

"Thanks to you." Without thinking, she stood up on her tippy toes to peck Danny on the cheek. "So, thanks."

Danny's gaze was so intense on her at that moment that Elise felt a blush burn her cheeks. _I just kissed him on the cheek, I shouldn't have done that. I wish it was on his lips though – stop looking at his lips. Focus. Stay cool for once._

"Leisey?" He began.

"Mmm?"

"You-" He faltered, coughed awkwardly and looked down, before focusing on her once again. "You sing good."

"Oh."

Elise couldn't think of anything else to say. She was struck with the overwhelming sense of disappointment. Maybe she was just imagining Danny had feelings for her? And as her voice somehow forced out the words "Thanks Danny," she felt like she had just missed out on something beautiful.

* * *

"I am a fucking idiot!" Danny raged as he paced around his lounge room.

Elise had gone home and the rest of McFly had come around his flat. He had just filled them in about his 'You sing good' stuff up.

"Yeah, you pretty much are." Harry said.

"I don't even know why I couldn't say anything, _do_ anything! She was right there in front of me! We had a _moment_!"

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all," Tom said out of the blue.

Everyone fell silent to look at him in confusion, "What?"

Tom huffed in annoyance, "You guys never watched _Mulan_? That is just like what happens in the end: Shang tries to tell Mulan how he feels and fucks it up and then the Emperor comes out with that bit of wisdom."

"But what's it even mean?" Danny asked.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty," Tom quoted again.

"Oh yeah, I remember that part!" Dougie said.

"And this helps how?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what do I do? What do I _say_?!" Came Danny.

"When you're ready, the right words will come." Tom said.

"What part is that from?" Dougie asked.

"That was _me_!" Tom exclaimed.

Dougie and Harry laughed at him, while Danny made a noise of frustration and collapsed on one of his recliners.

"I am a fucking idiot," he repeated.

* * *

"What? What is 'You sing good' – has he been watching _Mulan_ or something?!" The two girls were sitting on their lounge at home having a gossip session. Elise had come home looking disappointed from her singing lesion with Danny and Joanne had demanded details.

"I don't know, Jo," Elise said. "I mean, we had a moment and – just – nothing."

"Maybe he just got nervous."

"Or maybe," Elise said, getting up and looking forlorn, "He just doesn't like me."

Jo grabbed her by the arm to stop her from walking off. "He likes you, he just couldn't get the words out."

"Why?"

"I repeat, maybe he is nervous."

"Well-"

"-Well nothing! You're not giving up on this yet, Leisey. I won't let you."

"But-"

"Shut up! When love is real, it finds a way."

"You're just quoting _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ at me."

"That may be, but the point remains the same. Avatar Roku was totally right."

Elise laughed, but said nothing.

"So," Jo continued, "You're going to march into work tomorrow, smile because you had a great time with Danny, and you won't be upset about what didn't happen, but will be happily waiting for what _will_ happen."

Elise smiled, "Thanks Jo."

"No worries, sweetie."

Elise gave her a hug, before heading into her bedroom to be alone. When she'd heard Elise's door close firmly shut, Jo took out her phone to message Harry.

* * *

Harry's phone went off while he was still at Danny's.

After checking it he said, "Jo would like to know if Danny's watched _Mulan_ lately."

Tom and Dougie laughed, but Danny just groaned loudly.

Harry replied and filled Jo in with what Danny was feeling. She replied quickly. "Jo says that Danny is going to march right up to Elise tomorrow and tell her how he feels," Harry told them.

"I am?"

"You are – otherwise Joanne is going to punch you in the face."

"Oh."

"She says Elise was really disappointed."

Danny sighed, "Great."

Tom clapped Danny on the shoulder, "Mate, it'll be fine. Just talk to her."

"But-"

"-No but's!"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Just tell her how you feel, it'll be _fine_."

"Or," Dougie said, "She could totally reject you and it'll be really awkward as her as our personal assistant from now on and-"

"-Dougie," Tom cut in, "Not helping!"

"Right. Sorry."

Danny looked anguished. "You'll be fine, mate." Harry said, "Where's the old Jones confidence gone?"

"After this afternoon, my confidence has gone MIA."

"We believe in you!" Dougie said.

"But you just said-"

"Ignore Doug," Harry said, "He was dropped on his head as a child."

"Hey!" Dougie said indignantly.

Danny looked around at his three band mates. They were giving him encouraging smiles and no matter what happened the next day, Dan knew they'd have his back.

"Thanks, guys." He said, "But enough girl talk – who wants another beer?"

* * *

For a personal assistant, Elise was really hard to find the next day.

"Maybe she's avoiding me," Danny murmured as he wandered around Super Records looking for her.

"Who's avoiding you?" Jo asked, stepping out of a room Danny was just passing.

"Elise. I can't find her."

"What? She hasn't talked to you yet? That balls-less little- I _told_ her-"

"-Do you know where she is?"

"No. Have you tried her office?"

Danny gave her a 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "No, Joanne." He said super sarcastically, "I did _not_ check the first place one would look when trying to find Elise. Her office? Why didn't I think of trying the one place she spends most of her time here?"

"Okay, douchebag, you made your point. The only other place I can suggest is the roof."

"The roof?"

"The roof is on fire, we don't need no water let the mother fucker-"

"-Jo!"

Jo laughed, "Sorry. But Leise told me the other day that the view from the roof is lovely. She might be up there. And you go up there and you tell her how you feel! No 'you sing good' stuff ups!"

Danny groaned and nodded. "Thanks Jo," he said, "Trust me, I'm not letting that happen again." And with that, he headed off in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Elise really did think the view was lovely.

Granted, the Super Records building wasn't very high, but you still got to look around the streets of London, and for a girl that grew up in a small seaside country town, it was a fine sight to see.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice said from beside her.

Leisey froze. _Danny. _With a mental sigh, she said "It's lovely." _Please just leave me alone right now._

Danny's footsteps approached and out of her peripheral vision she saw him sit down beside her. "You know," he said, "I was under the assumption you were our personal assistant, but you were pretty hard to find."

Elise's shoulders slumped; she had been shirking off her duties by being up here and escaping everyone. "Sorry, Danny. I'll get on top of everything-"

"-That doesn't matter. Just why were you up here on your own?"

_You're really going to make me answer that?_ "I was upset."

"About?"

She sighed. _Don't say it. He doesn't feel that way. _"Just… something didn't turn out the way I thought it would and I was disappointed."

Up until that moment, she hadn't looked at him, but kept her view firmly on the horizon. Gently, she felt Danny's fingers under her chin, turning her to face him. "You know," he said quietly, "Something didn't happen yesterday that I was disappointed in too... Leise, I'm an idiot."

Elise felt her breath catch in her chest. _Surely he doesn't – he didn't- _

"We had a moment, I know we did. A moment I screwed up because I couldn't get the words out." Danny heart beat frantically as he spoke; the only sign he was actually nervous about what he was saying. He _had_ to tell her, otherwise … well, he didn't want to think about what his life would be like without Elise in it. Without her knowing how he felt.

Like Danny, Elise's heart was pounding; her thoughts racing just as quickly: _Does this mean he likes me? Ohmygod. He's looks so serious. He must like me. He's frigging gorgeous. Oh god, stop perving, pay attention to what he's saying-_

"-You're beautiful, Elise, and I'm sorry I screwed things up yesterday…" Danny went on. Elise was staring at him intently, her hazel eyes wide, nervous, hopeful.

"Oh, screw this!" Danny said, and bent down to kiss her. Elise froze at first, surprised, but then began responding enthusiastically. Her arms wound around his neck and Danny pulled her into his lap. When the kiss ended, Elise giggled and ducked her head.

"What?" Danny asked, half laughing and Elise felt it rumble through his chest from her position in his lap.

"I'm trying to hide the fact I'm swooning like an idiot."

Again, she felt the rumble of laughter. "Leise, look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head. A blushed tainted her cheeks, but she smiled as she saw him grinning down at her. Elise tried to think coherent thoughts as she took him in, but her thought patterns just seemed to be like: _KOPGDVNKLS; ._

"You have nothing to worry about," he told her, still grinning widely, "I'm swooning too."

"… Does this – does this mean we're a couple?"

He bent down to kiss her softly. "Would you like to be?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Oh God, yes." The words came out before Elise could stop them and she gasped, blushing again.

Danny smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Elise leant in to kiss him, but her phone blared in her pocket. It was the ringtone she'd assigned to Jo's number. Elise huffed in impatience and Danny waved towards the phone, signalling he didn't mind her answering. He was content to wait.

"Hello?"

Joanne's tone was annoyed. "Elise Lachmund! I thought I told you to march right up to Danny today, and what have you been doing? You're ignoring him! Where are you anyway? Danny's looking for you. Did he find y-"

Elise hung up on her and turned to Danny, "You dobbed me in?!"

He put up in innocence. "Hey! I needed to find you. Jo's the one who suggested the roof."

At that, Elise paused, "Really? Huh." She looked away, frowning in thought. "Well, then why did she just ring me instead of finding me herself?"

"Leisey? Love?"

She turned back to him, "Mmm?"

He leant in, "Leave it."

Elise grinned widely and giggled an "Okay" as she closed the gap between them. Nothing else mattered to her then. Nothing else mattered to either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kinda short and filler-ish, but I opened this up on my computer to find I'd written a page or two, so I thought I'd better complete it. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

_"I thought we agreed never to mention the Giant Fluffy Hat Incident!"_

Two weeks had passed since Elise and Danny's moment on the roof. Their relationship was met with much enthusiasm and wolf whistles from Jo and McFly, but with the arena tour imminent, neither Jo and Harry or Elise and Danny had much time to spend alone with each other.

Elise was silently musing on this fact when the person she was waiting for finally arrived at Super Records. Elise hadn't met Tom's girlfriend of two years, Melissa Dederer yet but it was her job to keep her company while Tom and the boys finalised some details in the recording room.

Melissa was tall with black hair, dressed in a simple purple skirt and black stockings, white shirt and some wickedly high high-heels. She looked cute and fashionable as Elise went over to introduce herself.

"Hi," she said, holding her hand out, "You must be Mel." Tom had wisely told her not to address Mel by her full name otherwise: 'She will step on your foot in her high heels and it will hurt.'

Mel smiled, "Hey."

"Tom's still busy in the recording studio," Elise explained, and glanced at her clipboard, "But I was told to give you this message: 'Hi Love, I won't be too long. Just wait for us in the hanging out room with Elise. Just don't touch the pizza that's in the fridge in there – Dougie left it there like two weeks ago and now we're not even sure if it _is_ pizza. Have a coffee. The coffee is safe. We won't be too long. Love Tom.'"

Mel shook her head, grinning. "Idiot," she said and Elise wasn't sure if she meant Dougie or her boyfriend.

"Tom or Dougie?"

"Both of them."

They set off in the direction of the lounge – or the 'hanging our room' as the boys had christened it – chatting. "Wait," Mel said, "are you literally getting paid to hang out with me?"

There was a pause as Elise considered the question, "Yep!"

"I hate you."

Elise laughed, "So what do you do?"

"I'm a journalist for a major music magazine," Mel said as they reached the lounge. "That's how I met Tom."

Elise noticed the nostalgic smile that had lit up Mel's face. "So Tom turned on the charm during the interview did he?"

She chuckled, "Well, he tried. He ended up spilling all his drink on me."

"Oh God!"

"He demanded he take me to dinner to apologise and we hit it off from there. It makes we wonder if he spilt the drink on purpose. It's been two years and he refuses to answer when I ask him."

"So do you have any other embarrassing stories about Tom and the boys?" Elise asked.

Mel laughed and grinned mischievously. "Oh, sweetie. Wait to you hear about this one…"

* * *

Tom walked in to the lounge to see Elise and Mel laughing hysterically, getting along like they'd known each other for years.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" He asked.

"Tom!" Mel cried, jumping up and walking over to give him a kiss. "How are you?"

"Fine, though I'm a little worried about what you've been telling Elise."

Elise got up as well, "Oh she's been telling me loads. I can't believe you guys did that with the giant fluffy hats."

Tom blushed and looked horrified at his girlfriend, "You didn't?!"

Mel laughed, "Hey, you boys lost that bet fair and square and that story never gets old."

"I thought we agreed never to mention the Giant Fluffy Hat Incident!"

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it," Elise said, "it's pretty emba-"

"Never to mention the Giant Fluffy Hat Incident!"

"But you guys-"

"-_Never to mention the Giant Fluffy Hat Incident!_"

Danny, Dougie and Harry trooped in and caught Tom's last words. They all blushed and looked embarrassed. "Oh God," Harry said. "Who mentioned the Giant Fluffy Hat Incident?"

Tom wordlessly pointed to Mel.

"Melllllll," said Dougie. "Not cool."

"Are you kidding?" Piped up Elise, "It's hilarious!"

"Right," Danny said, grabbing a hold of her arm and towing her out of the room, "That's enough out of you."

She laughed and called out her goodbyes to the others and let Danny lead her away.

Tom turned back to Mel and was about to speak when Elise popped her head back into the room. "Dougie?" She said, "It's 3:20, don't forget you're supposed to-"

"SHITBOX! I'M SUPPOSED TO PICK UP TILLY! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Without bothering to say goodbye to any of them, the bassist tore out of the room and could be heard swearing loudly as he sprinted down the hall.

"Well," Harry said to Tom and Mel, as Elise disappeared with Danny and Dougie's footsteps could no longer be heard pounding down the halls, "I'll leave you two to it – I'm off to find Jo."

The couple wished him goodbye and Harry left. "Well, Miss Dederer," Tom said, pulling her close, "We're alone – what would you like to do?"

She smiled wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know, Mr Fletcher. Surely you could think of something?"

Tom leant in and any coherent thought Mel had was pushed aside as she was caught up in his kiss. "I like the way you think," she said as they separated. Tom only chuckled and leant in again, distracting her once more.

* * *

"It's just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather," Jo sang as she played the piano in Super Records practicing area. "I was praying that you and me might end up together."

She lost herself in the music, playing one of her favourite songs by Ron Pope, "It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most, cause you are my heaven."

Jo finished the song and became aware of someone clapping. She turned to find Harry standing at the door.

"Harry… How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said, walking over and wrapping his arms around her. "The crowd is going to love you on tour."

Jo felt a sudden pang of nervousness. "I hope so."

Harry noticed the anxious panic in her eyes. "Don't be nervous, you're gonna be great."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Harry."

"Anytime, Love."

They stayed content in each other's arms a while longer before Harry stepped away, pulling her towards the door. "Come on, Jo. Let's get out of here."

* * *

That night, Joanne and Elise were making themselves dinner when Elise suddenly chuckled. "Hey," she said, "I just thought of something!"

"That's a first." Jo joked.

They both laughed. "No, but really," Elise said, before bursting into song, "Little _Joanne_'s got big blue eyes! – It totally fits!"

"Yes, but alas I'm lacking in the 'coconut cream and coffee coloured thighs.'"

"It still works! Annnnnd: Please please _Leisey_ please!"

Jo laughed, "Very clever, Leise. I'm really impressed with all the thought you put into that."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"Noooo," Jo said even more sarcastically. "Of course not."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Yes, and even with a face like that."

"Rude."

"Funny."

"Arsehole."

"Don't give me arsehole, arsehole."

"Bitch."

"Slutrag."

"Whore."

"Fatty."  
"Hi.. girls." Came a new voice.

Jo and Elise gasped and turned to their kitchen doorway to find Harry and Danny standing there. It was Harry who spoke, but both of them wore a bemused expression.

"Sorry we let ourselves in," Danny said. "We knocked but you didn't hear and it was open, so yeah."

"We now know why you didn't hear us," said Harry before turning to Elise. "What exactly is a 'slutrag'?"

The girls laughed. "You don't wanna know," Elise said mysteriously.

"But what I wanna know," Jo said as she walked over to give Harry a hug. "Is why exactly you went through with that thing and the giant fluffy hats?"

Danny and Harry looked mortified and turned to Elise. "YOU _TOLD_?!" They chorused.

This sent Elise into giggles. "Of course I did! It's hilarious!"

"We made a pact never to mention the Giant Fluffy Hat Incident," Danny said.

Elise scoffed. "I didn't!"

"Mmm. I'm suddenly thinking that the work we've got planned for your tomorrow will be a lot harder, Slave."

"Still spitting in your coffee, Master."

Danny chuckled and pulled her in for a quick kiss. When they separated he glanced around the kitchen. "So, what are you making?"

"Oh, no wonder you and Elise get along so well." Jo said from her position beside Harry. "You're both always thinking of food."

"I'm a growing boy," Danny said, rubbing his stomach. "I need food."

"We were making fettuccini with a kind of creamy, bacon-y, tomato-y sauce." Jo walked back to their bench and continued chopping up bacon. "We can make some more for you guys too."

"We'll help," Harry offered.

"Sounds delicious," Danny said.

* * *

Danny was right and dinner was delicious. Afterwards the four of them sat around the TV chatting, with the music channel once again playing softly in the background.

Suddenly Danny's phone rang, "It's Tom," he said, looking at the screen. "Hello?"

Danny listened for a while, before turning to Jo and Elise. "Tom and Mel want to know what we're up to tonight. Is it cool if they come around here, or we could go out or something?"

Tom said something on the other said of the phone and Danny relayed it to the other, "Dougie and Tilly suggested a games night."

"Ohh!" Elise said excitedly, "I haven't actually met Tilly yet. You all have, but not me. Let's do a games night!" She turned to her best friend, "Is it alright if they come here, Jo?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, games night it is," Danny said into his phone. After a moment he said his goodbye and hung up.

"Dougie and Tilly with a games night," Harry said, smiling and shaking his head at the thought. "This'll be interesting."

* * *

"NO, DOUG! PADDLE WITH YOUR RIGHT HAND! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

Tom, Mel, Dougie and Tilly had all arrived and everyone had decided a little Wii competition was the best way to spend the night. Unfortunately, Dougie and Tilly were having a little trouble directing their canoe.

"I'M TRYING!"

"ARGHHHH!"

The others all laughed at the couples antics while Jo and Harry's characters crossed the finish line first.

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Elise laughed as Dougie and Tilly broke down into overdramatic fake sobs about their defeat. Tilly was every bit as crazy, random and lovely as the others had described her. "You'll love her," Danny had said to her as they had waited for the others to arrive. "She's the perfect match for Doug."

And this was true. The couple seemed to feed off each other's energy: Always coming out with weird words and crazy ideas. _A match made in heaven,_ Elise thought.

Tilly was an actress, performing in a very big budget showing of the play _The Shape of Things, _in which Tilly played the lead female role. Having studied the play at school, this gave Elise a topic of discussion to break the ice with Tilly and she found that Dougie's girlfriend was a very sweet, humble, down to earth person.

"Right! Who wants to play _Mario Kart_?" Jo asked, taking the main control off a still-sobbing Dougie.

This was met with shouts of approval from everyone and soon they were shouting at the screen as they tried to play.

"OKAY, WHO THE FUCK DID THE INK THING?!" Tom yelled.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, LUIGI!" Came Danny.

"HEY!" Shouted Dougie – Luigi – indignantly.

"EAT MY DUST, LOSERS!" Harry yelled as he overtook into first position.

"Go Harry!" Jo cheered.

"Come on Dan!" Elise urged.

"I give up on you," Mel said to Tom, to which he just laughed.

"You can do it Doug-" Tilly began, moments before Dougie fell off a cliff. "Oh, no you can't."

"I WIN!" Harry shouted, raising his hands in the air in victory.

Jo cheered, but everyone else groaned. "Harry always wins," Dougie grumbled.

"Sore losers, the lot of you," Harry said.

Their Wii night continued, but then Elise brought out their Monopolgy board and a long, competitive game started; ultimately ending with Danny going bankrupt and Jo and Harry owning half the board. Eventually everyone had to leave seeing as though they all had to work in the morning. There were many hugs goodbye and Mel and Tilly promised to take the girls out for coffee when they were all free, sometime before the tour started.

"Not long now, Jo-Jo." Elise said, when they finally had their apartment to themselves again and were getting ready for bed. "Not long now and you'll be up on stage. How exciting is that!"

Jo looked nervous, "Oh god, don't remind me!"

Elise gave her a hug, "You'll be fine, Jo-Jo. I know you will! And you know it too."  
"Thanks, Leise."

"Anytime, baby-g."

"Night."

"Goodnight. Sweet sleep and pleasant dreams."

As Jo climbed into bed, her phone went off. She smiled as she saw who the message was from: _Goodnight, beautiful. Thanks for a lovely night. See you in the morning – Harry._

It was a short and simple message, but the fact he'd even stopped to think about her and send it kept a smile on Jo's face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
